Don't Go Changing
by AweSamantha
Summary: Having not spoken to Kat in two days, and not having much contact with Amy, the boys worry about events to come once they find their best friend injured...
1. Is Kat Okay?

Dougie sat in his room at the hotel, early hours of the morning, worrying. Since Kat had been cut off of Skype, they had all worried and not been contacted. It had been two days, and he had became more calm. She was tough enough to handle herself. That was one thing he adored about her. He had assured himself, as well as the others, that she was probably fine and just resting after a strange encounter. As he was in mid thought, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He muttered, then looked from his bed to the door. There was a rather good looking brunette, and she walked in looking at him. "I'm Fiona. I've been asked to interview you for a magazine." Dougie nodded, looking at the female's outfit. Short shorts, a stripey top and black high heels.

An hour later, the interview was coming to an end. "Last question, are you a good kisser?" She asked with a wink. Dougie stiffled a laugh then softly kissed her, not meaning anything. But not long after, she was straddled across him on the bed. The door burst open, just as the girl was going to give him a love bite. But that's the thing. It wasn't going to be a love bite.

"Dougie! Kat needs..." His three best friends stared at Fiona. Her fangs were unusually long and her eyes had turned red. The sunlight crept in through the nylon curtains, and she jumped off of him. She hissed, then went for an escape but Dougie opened the curtains fully and she burst into flames.

He looked so scared. "Thank god we got here when we did..." Harry mumbled, then rushed over to his closest mate. "Doug... Please tell me she didn't bite you..." He said, holding Dougie by the arms. Dougie nodded, breathing heavily. "She didn't... I'm okay..." He muttered, then looked to Tom and Danny. "Kat needs us... She had a vampire attack two days ago.. When the call ended." Danny explained. "She survived that one... But yesterday..." Tom said, and he didn't need to explain any more. Dougie ran out of the room, grabbing a bag of his stuff, and the others followed. Fletch could pick the rest up later.

Yet another few hours passed, and they were at Kat's house on her doorstep. "Kat?" They all yelled, then Amy came to the door. "Morning lads... She's in her room..." She quietly informed them. Dougie and Harry pushed pass, and ran up the stairs. "Kat?" Harry looked around, then found the door to her room. He slowly opened it, and they walked up to the bed. What they saw was a weak and vulnerable girl, that they both cared about so much. "Katherine..." Dougie was close to tears, as what he saw wasn't pleasant. He sat down next to her, taking her hand. "Please..." He muttered, as the others walked in. Both boys gasped, not expecting her to be this bad. "How many..?" Danny asked, not even finishing before Tom could answer. "Looks like at least three... Two hands wrapped around each wrist, and one vampire to suck the life out of her..." He ran his fingers over the bite mark on her shoulder.

They all hung their heads, and Dougie actually cried. Tears fell from his blue eyes, and Harry placed a hand on his back for comfort. "I just walked in, asked if she was okay... She looked pale as hell, and she just collasped... No time for a reply. So I grabbed her and brought her up here. Then I found the bite marks, and that's when I called you guys." Amy explained softly. "Well, if you hadn't of called us, we'd be like this with Doug too.." Tom put politely. "Yeah... A vampire was out for him too..." Harry sighed, then watched as Dougie pulled Kat's blanket over herself. "Do you think it's because of..." Danny went to say, and they all nodded before he finished.

They all agreed to sit around and wait, to see what would happen. But that lead to a whole day of doing nothing but talking and praying, and still there was nothing. "She has spare rooms, two to be exact... I'll sleep on the sofa." Amy said, at 10pm. Every one of them looked shattered. Tom sighed, "I'll sleep on the floor down there. I'm not letting you be alone." Danny and Harry nodded at each other, saying that they would take the spare rooms. They didn't have to ask Dougie where he would be sleeping. They all knew that he cared just as much as they did, about Kat, but there was something more behind it.


	2. Breakfast

"Come on... I know you're not dead... Your heart is still beating and you're hardly breathing, but you are breathing..." Dougie muttered, at 10.30pm. "Please... I never got to say anything I wanted to..." He said, nearly in tears once again. He tightened his grip on her cold hand, and began to sing Nowhere Left To Run. "If you leave me... If you leave me, I would die..." He let a tear fall, then felt a grip on his hand. "Life, is getting harder day by day... And I, I don't know what to do, what to say..." Dougie sang Not Alone. Knowing that she had heard him singing a song that meant something to them all. Maybe something that they both related to would get more of a reaction. And he did. As he sang quietly, he could hear her humming quietly. Color coming back to her face, and warmth back to her hands.

They weren't a couple, but their close relationship made it look as though they were. Once the song was over, Kat's eyes fluttered open weakly. "I'll never leave you... And you'll never be alone..." She barely said, the smallest smile on her face. "Thank god!" Dougie said, letting go of her hand and hugging her. He then laid down next to her, and closed his eyes. "I'll fall asleep here..." He smirked. "You can do that... I don't want to be alone." Kat said, seriously. "You didn't leave me after Harry took my blood, and I'm not leaving you." Dougie said, meaning every word. "It was the blonde... She got me..." Kat said, before closing her eyes slowly. Dougie's eyes opened, and he stayed still. He couldn't believe that, was it revenge or just a sick game?

The next morning, everyone gathered in the living room for breakfast. Dougie still hadn't told anyone that Kat was awake and getting back to normal health, mainly because he was too hungry, he wanted her to tell them herself. So as she was getting changed, slowly and carefully as she was still rather light headed, everyone ate breakfast rather quietly.

In the middle of eating, everyone could hear foot steps of somebody walking down the stairs. They looked to the door, slightly worried about who would walk through, but to their relief it was a pale girl who was wearing a jumper with jeans and converse hugh tops. "Kat!" Everyone said, excited and happy to see their best friend again. Amy got up and ran to Kat, giving her a huge hug. "Oh my god, you had to go and give me that huge scare!" Amy complained, and Kat laughed. She was still weak, but regaining her natural skin tone. "Hey Fletch..." Kat said, with a small wave. Fletch only believed the fact that she had collasped and been out for a while. "Hello Katherine... How are you today?" He asked, sounding rather posh.

"Please don't... Mate... Just no..." Tom groaned, then tucked into his meal again once Amy was sat next to him. "I'm okay... Getting better." Kat said, then Danny spoke. "Fletch doesn't believe that vampires are out for us, since we don't have any proof..." He explained, then Dougie stood up. "Your marks... On your wrist and the bite marks..." He said, walking over to her, and pulling up her sleeves to show the visible hand marks on her wrists. "That must of been such a tight grip..." Amy muttered, hating that Kat was the one who had been bitten.

Dougie then went to pull the shoulder of her jumper down, but remebered that they weren't together and that it would look odd. He looked to her, and she nodded, so he continued to pull it down. She was wearing a vest top under neath, so it was okay. Fletch got up, once Dougie was holding it still, and walked over to look at it. "Oh god... That's... That's a deep bite..." He muttered, then asked, "Why wasn't it on your neck?" Kat looked down, Dougie let go then sighed. "It was the blonde that was after Harry that night..." They both said at the same time.

Nobody knew how to react properly, but Danny did ask a question that was in everyone's mind. "How do you know, Dougie..?" Dougie looked to his best friends and explained what had happened the previous night. Everyone agreed that it was probably too late at the time to tell them that she was okay, but what they cared about more was that she was getting back to normal health. "So... Dougie's singing saves lives?" Fletch asked confused. Harry smirked, then shook his head, "No, but Kat heard him and something sent singnals to her brain to wake her up. She'll still need looking after, as she has little blood..."

"I'll donate!" Dougie instantly offered. "I don't want her walking around with such little blood that she could pass out at any moment." He justified, then felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind. "You don't have to..." Kat mumbled, then they all carried her to the sofa. "Yes I do." Dougie said certain that he would. "We are both blood type B, right? So I can."

Fletch looked to Dougie, "You sure mate? I mean, that would be a hell of a lot of blood that your giving to a girl." Danny smiled, "Then I'll donate too, I'm also a B type..." Fletch rolled his eyes. He looked to Kat who was now laying on the sofa with closed eyes. "Why does this girl mean so much?"

"Without her, Mr Fletch, the boys would be in the stomaches of the vampires, that are after them, already!" Amy said, putting him in his place. "She was amazing in the forest, and we would of been lost without her." Harry added. "She can be a featured guest on the coming album." Tom said, then kissed the top of Amy's head, adding, "So can Amy." Danny went off to wash the dishes, and then Dougie turned around. "I care about her, so much than you can bloody imagine, Fletch. I'm not leaving her unwell and weak, and I'm not leaving her while it's not safe for us!" He said, then looked to Danny. "You sure?" He asked, then picked up his bag. Danny nodded, then took his backpack from the hall way and helped Dougie carry Kat into Amy's car. Amy agreed to drive them to the hospital, and she kissed Tom goodbye.

Tom, Harry and Fletch agreed to stay there and look after the house as well as their things.


End file.
